the_adventures_of_shadow_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Man
Shadow Man is the son of Dark Master and Medusa and is the sister of Samantha Eclipse. He is the husband of Shadow Woman and father of Shadow Boy and the Shadow Sisters. He has dark grey skin, has no nose or mouth, (unless the situation gives him a mouth) and peircing yellow eyes with no pupils. Importance to the story Shadow Man is the main protagonist in just about every chapter. Almost everyone Shadow Man meets wants him dead. The story practically revolves around him. He is according to "Cthulhu," the chosen one who can collect the 3 treasures and stop the Dark Lord's reign. Relationships Shadow Woman Shadow Man is marries Shadow Woman after the main events of the story. Shadow Man still loves Shadow Woman very much, even though she tried to kill him in her alternate persona, the Masked Warrior, an assassin. Before her reveal, she originally joined Shadow Man as undercover as the Masked Warrior, but failed, because she began to like him. Beam Boy Shadow Man's best friend. They do fight at first, but it was a "friendly fight" because Beam Boy had heard of Shadow Man, and wanted to see for himself how strong he was. Of course, Shadow Man won. Beam Boy thanked him, and then they said goodbye, and never saw each other until the Mega Droid captured Shadow Man in his sleep, and BeaM Boy rescued him. They defeat the Mega Droid's 3rd form, and Beam Boy joins Shadow Man, and they remain a duo for quite sometime before they meet Shadow Woman. Beam Girl There isn't much dialogue between Shadow Man and Beam girl, then again, there isn't much dialogue with Beam Girl and anyone other than Beam Boy. In one incident, Shadow Man and Beam Girl are in their Super-States at the same time, and fuse, to create "Shadeamire." Blade Shadow Man does meet Blade once in the main story, but very briefly. Samantha mentions him throughout the story, saying that Shadow Man would be the best of friends with him, but Shadow Man just doesn't see it, and neither does Blade. Samantha Eclipse Shadow Man is the sister of Samantha. When they first meet, they are both unaware of their relationship as siblings, and assume they are just another enemy. Shadow Man wins the fight, but doesn't kill Samantha out of mercy. In their second fight, Samantha is called back to retreat, for the Dark Master got what he came for, so it was a tie. Finally, in their 3rd fight, Samantha says that she is getting annoyed with Shadow Man, and the Dark master says an aside, "But of course! You are brother and sister! You are supposed to fight!" Samantha hears this, and backs down to the fight. She approaches Shadow Man, slowly, and as Shadow Man is about to attack again, Samantha then hugs him, with tears in her eyes. She mentions what the Dark Master didn't intend for them to hear to Shadow Man, and he hugs back, too. The Dark Master is enraged that they stopped fighting. Dark Master Shadow Man is the son of the Dark Master, and he wants Shadow Man erased from existence. He believes that Shadow Man is the cause for all his failures, because ironically, the day after Shadow Man was born on the Dark Master's ship, the Malevolence IV, they were ambushed by their own organization, claiming that the Dark Master bringing Medusa, a foreigner in their world, into the vicinity of the Dark Master's home planet. During the attack, they make it just past the atmosphere of Mars, while the Earth and Mars were aligned. the Malevolence VI now has a gaping hole in it, and many of the Dark Master's minions are flying out; the ones that survived were later seen by the Mars rover, HOPE in 2003, while OPPORTUNITY was found and destroyed. By then, they had already set up bases. When they make it to Earth, they are forced to evacuate the ship, for it has taken to much damage. There were only two escape pods left, and they only had enough room for two people and a baby, which in this case was Samantha. The Dark Master voted against taking Shadow Man with them, so they left him on the ship. One minion, that was still barely alive, saw the very young Shadow Man, and didn't have the heart to ignore him, so he took Shadow Man into the last escape pod and fled. Unfortunately, the escape pod was damaged to badly, and the flight functions became disabled which resulted in the UFO crash in Chihuahua, Mexico in 1974. Sadly, the minion died on impact, concealing Shadow Man in it's arms. Because of this, Shadow Man survived. Medusa Gorgon Shadow Man is also the son of Medusa. Medusa actually wanted to keep Shadow Man alive, and on the escape pod going away from the ship, she began to tear up at the thought that Shadow Man was going down with the ship. She is also the only one that noticed out the window from a distance the second escape pod dart away from the ship. Years later, when she finds out that Shadow Man is alive and well, she asks for a moment to herself, and then starts crying tears of happiness. Snowball Really, just about EVERYONE in the entire series eventually meets Snowball. When Shadow Man meets him, his parting words are, "Oh, and Shadow Man! You really should start training, because there's a being higher than your dad seeking bloodlust." This was foreshadowing the Dark Lord, risen form the depths of Hell by the Dark Master. Snowball also goes undercover as "Snipek" in an infiltration of the Dark Master's stronghold. Cthulhu Only appearing on certain occasions, "Cthulhu" tells Shadow Man about the 3 legendary treasures. Although the true identity of this character is never revealed, after meeting Shadow Man several times, this person tells him to address him as "Cthulhu." This is a reference to "Cave Story," where a group of people wearing hoods that give the character hints about what to do and what happened before the game started. Cthulhu also mentions the Dark Lord, and occasionally tells Shadow Man secrets about his past. Shadow Boy Shadow Man is the father of Shadow Boy, Sean Eclipse. The children of Shadow Man and Shadow Woman only appear in the post adventure stories, where Shadow Boy becomes the protagonist. Unlike his father, Shadow Boy always has a determined expression, and has a somewhat hasty attitude. Shadow Sisters Shadow Man is the father of the Shadow Sisters, Sara and Susan Eclipse. They only appear in the post adventure stories, where they become Shadow Boy's sidekicks. Cybonic From the beginning of the story, Cybonic is Shadow Man's main enemy. He sends droids out to do his dirty work. Later on, it is revealed that Shadow Man was a case of mistaken identity all these years... In fact, it was Beam Boy that originally was the target. The Mega Droid Shadow Man's rival for a while, and Cybonic's greatest creation. He is the commander in the attempts to defeat Shadow Man, and does a pretty good job at it. It keeps coming back for Shadow Man each time he defeats it, stronger each time. Fennelle Phyrrus Shadow Man is Fennelle's uncle. Fennelle is also one of the characters that only appear in the post adventure, put tragically, when she goes berserk, Fennelle manages to kill Shadow Man, along with many other main characters. Katthryn Shadow Man meets Katthryn first as a normal cat person. They see each other occasionally afterwards, with little dialogue. Unfortunately, after her inner demon awakens, he is forced to kill her. He sees her one last time in spirit, as she ascends to the spiritual realm the battle is won. Category:Protagonists Category:Main characters Category:The Eclipse Family Category:Comic relief characters Category:Male characters Category:The Adventures of Shadow Man